Despedida de soltera
by Ugly Kitty
Summary: Es la despedida de soltera de Ginny y andan todas con ganas de rumba...¿Todas? Hermione Granger nunca pensó que ese tipo de cosas podría interesarle hasta que sus ojos se posaron en la rubia figura de Draco Malfoy en medio del club, dispuesto a bailar con ella y quizás a algo más.


**Advertencia**: OoC, incoherencia conductual, comportamiento de super zorras, infidelidad, sexo, sudor, alcohol y entretención soberana ;)

**Despedida de soltera**

* * *

Despedida de soltera. Hermione suspiró y miró a las chicas que estaban sentadas frente a ellas. Ginny tenía un velo de novia puesto, lo cual chocaba con su aspecto actual, ya que llevaba un vestido aleopardado con un escote bastante pronunciado y demasiado corto para el gusto de cualquier persona que no fuera una prostituta o sus clientes. Junto a ella, Lavender y Parvati reían descontroladamente, mientras tiraban confeti en forma de penes sobre sus cabezas. El vestuario de ambas chicas era exactamente igual de provocativo que el de la pelirroja, sólo que en vez de velo llevaban collares de formas fálicas y una liga en las piernas casi desnudas.

Hermione suspiró. En un comienzo se había sentido dolida cuando se enteró que Ginny, su supuesta mejor amiga, les había pedido a las otras dos Gryffindors que organizaran dicho evento y no a ella. Sabía que no solía ser el alma de la fiesta, pero algo se le hubiera ocurrido. Aunque la verdad, ahora que miraba a su alrededor, el club en el cual se encontraban lleno de gente frotándose entre sí con altos niveles de alcohol en la sangre, se daba cuenta que jamás se le podría haber ocurrido algún panorama que compitiera con esto.

Habían partido en la casa que compartían ambas chicas, muy amigas de la más pequeña de las Weasleys desde que habían compartido pieza en ese octavo año improvisado que habían tenido que cursar. Tenían diferentes tragos de colores con sombrillas que habían bebido entre risas, mientras esperaban la gran sorpresa que tenía las otras dos. Eran ellas cuatro, más Luna, Angelina y Fleur, las cuales habían demostrado estar igual de locas que las demás. O no locas, quizás sólo eran jóvenes normales que a diferencia de ella no tenían complejo de anciana super genio. Pero en fin, el vedetto había llegado una hora después vestido de auror y haciendo un baile que logró que absolutamente todas las tonalidades de rojo se alojaran en las mejillas de la castaña y que empezara a cuestionarse si debía o no decirle a Harry como su futura esposa se frotaba descaradamente en el cuerpo aceitado de un hombre casi desnudo. Pero ninguna de las otras parecía realmente escandalizada así que tuvo que tragarse sus comentarios horrorizados y asumir que vería muchísimo más de eso a lo largo de la noche. Una extraña sensación se posó en su pecho y, con un suspiro, tuvo que admitirse que le gustaría ser como ellas y gozar de ese tipo de cosas sin remordimiento alguno. Ni siquiera podía ver el cuerpo escultural del bailarín sin sentir que le era infiel a Ron, aunque ellos estuvieran en una especia de _break_ de su relación.

Cuando el show hubo terminado, las muchachas comenzaron otra ronda de tragos coloridos y Lavender con un chillido de emoción informó a las demás que tenía una reserva para el sector vip de un exclusivo club en pleno Soho, aunque completamente mágico. Hermione puso cara de horror mientras las demás gritaban con entusiasmo y se levantaban de un salto, dispuestas a asaltar el armario de las dueñas de casa en búsqueda de un atuendo adecuado. Y, para pesar de la castaña, la futura novia no encontró nada más entretenido que tomarla como muñeca y disfrazarla de super zorra con una minifalda negra y demasiado maquillaje. Por lo menos se había negado de pleno en pintarse los labios rojo puta ni ponerse un escote hasta el ombligo, así que solo parecía una chica la cual lavó mal su ropa y esta se achicó dos tallas y no una mujerzuela con todas las de la ley. Por lo menos le permitieron quedarse con la camisa que llevaba pese a que, pudo notar ya dentro del club, la habían achicado con un hechizo y ahora se apegaba a sus pechos, haciendo que se destacara el brassier que llevaba.

Así que, con un nuevo suspiro, había salido tras las otras chicas, más sobria que ellas (sólo había probado uno de esas lindas y alcohólicas bebidas con sombrillas) y muchísimo menos entusiasmada con el panorama. ¡Si hasta Luna, con su mirada perdida y sus pendientes de nabos, les había seguido el juego! Por ende se aparecieron en un sector habilitado para ello tras el club y entraron con la cabeza en alto y mirada depredadora, dispuestas, todas menos ella por supuesto, a soltarse por una noche, confiando con la discreción de sus amigas y la excusa de la ocasión en la cual se encontraban.

Las habían instalado en una mesa en el segundo piso, con vista directa a la pista de baile y traído, de inmediato, unos cocteles en vasos largos. Hermione bebía el suyo con pequeños sorbos mientras que, cada cierto rato, se baja la falda, intentando que por lo menos llegara hasta medio muslo.

- ¡Porqué por fin logré que Harry se casara conmigo!- Ginny, con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa boba en el rostro levantó su copa, derramando parte del contenido sobre la mesa.- ¡Salud!

- ¡SALUD!- Gritaron las demás mientras chocaban sobre la aún más mojada mesa, sus propios vasos.

- Luego de diez años de perseguirlo lo lograste…no lo puedo creer.- Rió Lavender, pasándole un brazo sobre el hombro.

Ella y Hermione aún tenían una relación tensa, debido a su sexto año y su disputa por Ron, así que mientras la rubia se sentaba a un lado de Ginny, Hermione estaba del otro, sonriendo con timidez y sin saber cómo participar en la conversación.

- Y oye…- Parvati tenía una mirada picara en su rostro- Siempre he querido saber una cosa querida… ¿Qué tal es en la cama?

- ¡PARVATI!- Grito la pelirroja, entre escandalizada y divertida.- Soy una dama, no hablo de esas cosas…

- ¡Ja!- Respondió ella.- No te hagas de rogar y cuenta mejor.

- Bueno…- La muchacha le dio un mordisco a la pajilla que salía de su copa y bajó los ojos con coquetería.- Digamos que el héroe mágico tiene más habilidades con su lengua que la de hablar pársel.

El estallido de risa histérica no se hizo esperar en la mesa y un nuevo brindis por el miembro masculino de Harry y su gloriosa lengua. A eso le siguió una bastante vulgar conversación donde fueron comparados el desempeño de varios de los conocidos de Hermione, la cual tuvo que beberse su vodka en un solo trago y pedir otro. Realmente no le interesaba saber cómo Bill Weasley era hiperlaxo y Neville tenía el aguante de un caballo. Pero se dedicó a sonreír y asentir cuando era necesario, intentando con todas sus fuerzas disimular su incomodidad.

- Y Hermione… Tan calladita en tu esquina.- Ginny ya arrastraba cada palabra que decía y sus ojos brillaban con diversión.- ¿Ningún comentario sobre el menor de mis hermanos que hacer?

- Ehh…- La muchacha miró hacia un costado. Realmente no quería hablar de su vida sexual en estos momentos, sobre todo porque hace bastante tiempo que esta no existía. Una de las razones por las cuales estaba tomándose un tiempo con Ron.

- Tengo el recuerdo que tenía bastante de que estar orgulloso.- Comentó Lavender con malicia.- En el aspecto tamaño por supuesto.

Hermione levantó una ceja de forma interrogativa ¿Cómo carajo sabía la rubia el tamaño del pene de su novio?

- No seas desagradable mujer.- El codazo que le pegó Parvati no pasó desapercibido por la castaña que sentía como la bilis le subía por la garganta. Ron había negado hasta el cansancio haber tenido ningún contacto con ella más allá de un par de besos subidos de tono. De todos modos compuso su expresión e intentó que no se notara su incomodidad ni ignorancia frente al asunto.

- ¡Pero si fue hace mucho tiempo!- Rió la otra y volvió a mirar a Hermione de forma maliciosa.

Un silencio incómodo cayó entre ellas. Hermione se odiaba en esos momentos por no tener la ocurrencia suficiente para responderle de forma mordaz a la muchacha frente a ella.

- ¿Ese no es Draco Malfoy?- La voz aún más ida de lo común de Luna interrumpió, para alivió de todas, el momento.

Hermione, al igual que las demás, miraron hacia donde apuntaba la otra chica. Ante ellas se alzaba la encarnación de la sexualidad apoyado en la barra bebiendo una cerveza. El rubio llevaba una camiseta negra, absolutamente apegada a su cuerpo, el cual se había desarrollado desde la última vez que ella lo había visto, siendo igual de delgado que siempre, pero ya no con la postura desgarbada de los adolescentes, sino irradiando seguridad y masculinidad por todos sus poros. El cabello, un poco más largo que en sus épocas escolares caía desordenadamente ordenado, enmarcando su rostro anguloso. La chica sintió un tirón en el bajo vientre.

- ¿Ese siempre fue así de espectacular o la madurez le ha hecho bien?- Preguntó Ginny con la voz enronquecida.

- Más que bien…- Le respondió Parvati sin despegar la mirada del rubio.

El silencio nuevamente se hizo presente mientras las chicas analizaban al rubio, ignorante aún de su escrutinio.

- Demasiado delgado y cabrón para mi gusto.- Murmuró Angelina con un deje de desprecio en la voz.

- No para el mío.- Le respondió la chica de la India, parándose con un leve bamboleo.

- ¿Realmente vas a hablarle?- Le pregunto Lavender, con una mirada divertida.

- ¡Por supuesto!- Respondió ella alejándose.- Uno nunca sabe lo que puede pasar.

Y, echando su cabello tras su espalda, se acercó al rubio moviendo las caderas con un gesto exagerado y pasándose una mano por la cintura, haciendo que más de uno se diera vuelta a mirarla. Hermione vio como Malfoy la notó antes de que ella llegara a él y la recibió con una sonrisa burlona, absolutamente Malfoy. Ella se apoyó en su brazo y, durante unos minutos se entretuvieron conversando. El muchacho pasó una mano coquetamente por su brazo y luego miró en dirección a la mesa donde se encontraban ellas. Su sonrisa se acentuó y les hizo un brindis.

- Maldito imbécil.- Suspiró Ginny y se terminó su bebida de un solo trago.

Hermione asintió mientras intentaba bajar un poco el dobladillo de su falda, convenciéndose que el muchacho no la había mirado directamente a ella al esbozar esa sonrisa depredadora. Luego de unos momentos donde Parvati se le estaba tirando encima de forma descarada, el rubio le dio un suave empujón y negó con la cabeza, aun sonriendo como tiburón. La morena hizo un puchero y siguió insistiendo, sin mucho éxito. Luego de eso y mirándolo de mala manera volvió a la mesa y se dejó caer donde estaba antes.

- ¿No hubo cacegría leona?- Preguntó la francesa con una risita.

- Debe ser gay.- Resopló la Gryffindor aun con el puchero en los labios.

- Quizás no eres su tipo querida.- Le respondió Ginny con diversión y cambio su mirada una que indicaba que, claramente, iba a cazar.- Veamos si las prefiere pelirrojas.

- ¡Ginny!- La castaña saltó, indignada. Una cosa era verla coquetear con un bailarín, donde todo era claramente un juego y otra muy distinta era que fuera a ir en serio con su ex compañero de colegio

- ¡Hermione!- Respondió la chica más pequeña con el mismo tono de reproche.- ¡No es como que me vaya a acostar con él por Merlín! Sólo es una despedida de mis buenas épocas.

Y sin decir más, caminó decidida hacia donde Malfoy seguía con su cerveza. Hermione volvió a concentrar su mirada en él, sorprendiéndose al notar como este ya tenía sus ojos puestos en ella. Se sostuvieron la mirada unos instantes y él le regalo una media sonrisa antes de enfocar su atención en la pelirroja que había llegado a su lado.

La dinámica entre ellos fue bastante similar a la que mantuvo con Parvati, coqueteo, un toque sutil y luego el rechazo del rubio y el gesto desconcertado de la muchacha, quien volvió a la mesa e insto a las demás a que se pusieran de pie.

- Definitivamente gay.- Exclamó con despecho, para luego lanzarles la orden.- Y nosotras nos vamos a bailar.

Todas comenzaron a avanzar hacia la escalera, mientras Hermione intentaba con todas sus fuerzas encontrar una excusa para no bajar. Beber y reír escandalosamente en un bar estaba dentro de sus parámetros de tolerancia. Pero ir y mezclarse entre la multitud sudada junto a una tropa de chicas dispuestas a todo y, por lo demás, tan guapas que junto a ellas Hermione se sentía como un estropajo viejo, digno de un elfo doméstico y no de un hombre guapo medio ebrio en un club.

- Emm…- Las muchachas se detuvieron y la miraron de mala manera al notar que la castaña se detenía y les llamaba la atención, seguramente anticipando que pondría alguna traba para bajar.- Bajo en un segundo, voy a rellenar mi vaso.- Exclamó ella en vez, diciendo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

- ¡Muy bien!- Exclamó Lavender con placer y comenzó a tirar de Ginny para que siguieran bajando.

Nadie insistió que fuera con ellas. Pese a que realmente no quería bailar eso le dolió un poco, pero no las culpaba, sinceramente no calzaba con ellas ni su estilo de diversión. Así que ahora tenía la oportunidad de esconderse durante la próxima hora en algún rincón y poder pensar en alguna razón lógica para irse a su casa. Se acercó a la barra, dándose cuenta que Malfoy ya no seguía en su antigua posición y había desaparecido de su vista. Sin entender por qué era que eso le importaba en lo más mínimo, le pidió un vaso de agua con hielo al barman, decidiendo que no quería más alcohol por hoy.

- ¿Se acabó la fiesta?- un soplo de aire caliente acompaño la ronca voz que habló, demasiado cerca de su oreja, arrastrando las palabras de un modo muy familiar.

- ¿Qué quieres Malfoy?- Respondió ella, intentando reprimir el escalofrío que le producía el sentir el cuerpo del hombre tras suyo, tan cerca.

Él, notando su incomodidad, se puso junto a ella y le sonrió. De cerca se veía aún mejor. Los ojos grises brillantes y el cabello rubio reflejando los diferentes cambios de colores de las luces que los iluminaban.

- Charlar.- La chica lo miró con las cejas levantadas.

- ¿Tú quieres charlar conmigo?- Atacó ella con veneno en su voz.- Por favor Malfoy, no seas estúpido…

- Algunos hemos madurado desde el colegio Granger.- Respondió él, sin que el insulto lo afectara en lo más mínimo.- Además a tus amigas no parecía molestarles mucho el hablar conmigo.

- No creo que hayan querido precisamente hablar contigo, que quieres que diga.- Respondió ella, relajándose un poco. El chico de la barra le entrego un vaso helado, contrastando con su piel caliente y refrescando un poco su cuerpo, demasiado pegoteado por el calor sofocante que hacía en ese lugar.

- No te preocupes, lo noté.- Respondió él, riendo. Ella suspiró derrotada, al notar lo mucho que le gustó ese sonido. Al parecer el alcohol le había pegado un poco más fuerte de lo que pensaba.- Pero no son mi tipo.

- ¿A no?- Gay, las chicas tenían razón. Sintió cómo, pese a no tener motivo alguno, se comenzaba a disgustar.

- No. Demasiado zorras para mi gusto, prefiero las chicas recatadas y calladitas.- Y ante la sorpresa de la Gryffindor le guiño un ojo con coquetería.- Dicen que son las peores (1)

- Idiota.- Respondió ella, ocultando su involuntario sonrojo tras el vaso.

Ambos callaron, bebiendo sus respectivas bebidas y sin mirarse. De todos modos Hermione podía sentir la presencia del rubio a su lado, el calor que emanaba y que se le metía en la piel. Estaba segura que podía sentir su olor, colonia, sudor, almizcle. Pfff, si el cretino hasta olía a sexualidad. Desvió su mirada hacia el rubio, analizando su perfil.

- ¿Y tú?- Preguntó de pronto, sin saber muy bien por qué quería seguir conversando con el chico.- ¿No es un poco patético salir solo y, además, rechazar a las chicas que quieren bailar, o lo que sea, contigo?

- ¡Ey!- El tono ofendido de su voz hizo que la chica soltara un resoplido divertido.- No estoy solo, Blaise anda por ahí abajo, intentando meterse en las bragas de Pansy y resulta que Nott se encontró con su ex novia y ahora deben estar dándose el lote en alguna parte.

- Vaya amigos.- Resopló ella.

- Cómo los tuyos.- Contraatacó él.

- Touché.- Ni ella supo de donde salió la sonrisa que le regaló después de ese comentario.

Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente unos momentos. Hermione no tenía idea que era lo que escondían los ojos de Malfoy, pero comenzaba a entender las ansias que habían tenido Ginny y Parvati de meterse dentro de sus pantalones. Él levantó una mano y acomodó un mechón de cabello que se había salido de la cola alta en la cual había intentado atrapar a la maraña que se alojaba en su cabeza.

- ¿Vamos a bailar?- Le preguntó él, bajando el tono de su voz y mirando directamente hacia sus labios. Ella sudó frío. No sabía bailar, no tenía idea que hacer con sus pies y sus manos y menos con su acompañante, sobre todo cuando este era un rubio exorbitante del cual opinaba, hasta hace una hora, que era un completo imbécil. Ahora quizás seguía siendo un imbécil, pero uno con el cual valía la pena relacionarse.

- No sé hacerlo.- Respondió ella, vacilante. Draco soltó una risa y se quedó mirándola con la misma sonrisa predadora que tenía cuando recién la vio.

- No te preocupes, yo te enseño.

Con un nuevo guiño en el ojo el rubio la tomó de un brazo y comenzó a guiarla hacia la pista de baile. Su mano caliente quemaba ahí donde la tenía firmemente sujeta y la chica se preguntó si quemaría igual en el resto de su piel. Aun así, en su pequeño paseo hasta el grupo de gente que se mecía al ritmo de la música pudo reflexionar y preguntarse qué carajo estaba haciendo. Dentro de todo aún era una chica comprometida, ya que jamás habían dicho adiós con el pelirrojo. Pero esto que estaba sintiendo en el estómago, el pecho y ahí donde Malfoy la tocaba era demasiado intenso, demasiado tentador y caliente. Infinitamente caliente.

Malfoy la puso tras su cuerpo mientras se abría paso entre la masa y buscaba el lugar indicado para bailar con ella. Cuando pareció encontrarlo se volteó y la atrajo hacia él tomándola desde la cintura. Hermione trastabillo y cayó directamente sobre él alejándolo con las palmas de las manos apoyadas en su pecho mientras la parte baja de su cuerpo, traicionando a su cerebro, se apegaba a sus caderas.

- Ahora solo muévete contra mi.- Susurró él.- No tiene mucha más ciencia, sólo dejarse llevar.

- ¿Dejarse llevar?- Respondió ella, repitiendo sus palabras.

- Así es.-

Sus manos se deslizaron desde su pecho a su cuello, mientras sentía como él comenzaba a moverse contra ella, empujados el uno hacia el otro por las personas a su alrededor, obligándola a pegarse aún más a él, mientras este la tomaba por la cintura e intentaba llevarla a su ritmo. Su respiración chocaba contra su cuello cuando movía la cabeza siguiendo la música o, peor aún, directamente en sus labios cuando él la miraba.

No aguantó un par de canciones en ese estado. Su cerebro había decidido pasarle el control a su cuerpo y sus hormonas y ya a la tercera canción había logrado encontrar el ritmo del aristocrático rubio, dejando de luchar contra aquellos que los empujaban el uno contra el otro, restregándose de una manera la cual no sabía que podía hacer contra su cuerpo, jugando a mirarlo y sonreírle, para luego bajar los ojos con lo que, esperaba, fuera coquetería. Malfoy parecía estar en un estado similar al de ella, mordiéndose el labio de vez en cuando y atreviéndose luego a pasar la mano por debajo de la camisa de la chica, tocando directamente la piel de su espalda baja. Al sentir el contacto directo de piel con piel, aún más caliente de lo que ya se sentía, soltó un gemido despacio el cual, al parecer, fue directamente a la entrepierna del rubio quien la acercó con brusquedad, aún más a su cuerpo, como si quisiera fundirse con ella.

- Último momento para arrepentirse, Hermione.- Le comentó él, con la voz enronquecida, mientras con una mano tomaba su rostro y acariciaba su mejilla y con la otra subía por su espalda.

En vez de responder con palabras la castaña, decidida que si iba a hacer esto tendría que hacerlo bien, acabó con el espacio entre ellos y se apoderó de los labios de Draco con ferocidad. El muchacho gimió dentro del beso y se abrazó más a ella, dejando su rostro y posando esa mano en su cadera. Hermione por su parte tenía los brazos enredados en el cuello del rubio, dejándolo solo ocasionalmente para tocar su cuello y acercarlo hacia ella.

Pese a pensar que era casi imposible la temperatura entre ambos subió aún más cuando la lengua del chico comenzó a delinear los labios de ella para luego atrapar su labio inferior y morderlo con la fuerza suficiente para que el dolor fuera absolutamente sexual. Ella, dejándose llevar por la situación, introdujo una de sus piernas entre las del chico y la movió, aun siguiendo el ritmo impuesto por ambos y por la música.

Draco se separó de su boca unos momentos, jadeando y mirándola a los ojos, sin sonreír, sin burla, sólo con infinita lujuria brillando en sus ojos grises. Luego volvió a atacar su boca, bajando su mano y posándola directamente en sus nalgas, atrayéndola más hacía él, mientras que abandonaba su espalda, con un gemido de decepción de la chica, el cual murió rápidamente cuando dicha mano se posó sobre uno de sus senos y comenzó a masajearlo por encima de la ropa, apretando con suavidad y buscando su pezón con el pulgar, el cual aún bajo la tela del corpiño, estaba sensible y receptivo a cualquier caricia.

La muchacha sentía hace rato ya como su entrepierna comenzaba a mojarse y una pulsación agradable nacía de ahí y subía por su vientre, haciéndola frotarse sin disimulo contra la pierna del chico, con la falda arremolinada en torno a sus piernas, apenas tapándola. Por lo menos la dureza que se sentía a través de los pantalones de Draco le indicaba que no era la única que estaba en esas condiciones.

De pronto un empujón más fuerte de lo normal los hizo estar a punto de caer contra la pareja tras ellos, rompiendo el momento.

- Peeeerdón chicosss.- Exclamó una chica, arrastrando las palabras de tal forma que apenas pudieron entenderle al hablar. Luego continuó su camino zigzagueando y empujando más gente mientras un chico la seguía e intentaba hacerla volver.

Hermione y Draco se quedaron mirando sin saber que decir. Luego de esa interrupción ninguno de los dos parecía tener la menor idea de cómo volver a lo que estaban. Por suerte para Hermione que estaba comenzando a darse cuenta que estaban dando un espectáculo público y era lo más humillante que le había pasado, Draco volvió a pegar su cuerpo al de ella, enterrando su cabeza en el cuello de la chica y comenzando a subir para apresar con sus dientes el lóbulo de su oreja, aun con una erección considerable en sus pantalones que ella era perfectamente capaz de sentir cuando él se apegaba a su cintura.

- Ven conmigo.- Le pidió, mientras pasaba una de sus manos por los pechos y el vientre de la chica. Malfoy hablaba entrecortado, con la voz nublada de deseo, como si estuviera ebrio por la esencia de la chica.- Puedes decirme que no.- Beso en el cuello y la mano traviesa seguía bajando, apoyada en la pretina de su falda.- Pero no lo hagas.- Beso con la boca abierta y un dedo, solo uno, metiéndose por la pretina de sus bragas, acariciando los vellos de su pubis por sobre la ropa.

La chica se separó de él lo suficiente como para poder apreciarlo en su totalidad. En esos momentos pensó en las chicas con las que había venido a este lugar, las cuales no sabía dónde estaban ni si la habían visto. Ginny iba a matarla si desaparecía, pero iba a ser peor si la veía con Malfoy. Estaba arriesgando su relación de años con Ron por un desliz con el rubio, su amistad con los Weasley y con Harry. Nadie iba a querer estar con ella si se enteraban que le había puesto los cuernos al pelirrojo con el ex mortífago… O sea, su parte racional decía que debía dar la media vuelta e irse por donde vino, reconciliarse con Ron y seguir con su vida. Aburrida, monótona, desapasionada y sin Draco Malfoy, vida.

Luego lo miró. El cabello desordenado, el rostro levemente brillante de sudor, la postura necesitada. Necesitada de ella.

- Si, vamos.-

El muchacho la tomó de la mano y volvieron a pasar entre la gente, la fiesta en su máximo apogeo, todos demasiado metidos en su mundo como para notar a la joven pareja que se escabullía hacia un rincón.

- ¡Hermione!- La muchacha giró su rostro al oír su nombre a lo lejos y vio como Lavender, Ginny y Luna la miraban con el rostro desencajado las dos primeras, y una sonrisa amable la segunda. Las dos Gryffindors lucían como si estuviera caminando con el fantasma de Snape.

Hermione desvió la mirada rápidamente y siguió a Draco a donde quiera que este estuviera guiándola. Sentía que volver a mirar a las chicas la arrastraría nuevamente a su vida mundana y la haría alejarse del rubio, cosa que su cuerpo le pedía a gritos no hiciera.

Siguieron alejándose del bullicio, rumbo a algún lugar más privado para… ¿Para qué?

- ¿Dónde vamos Malfoy?

- ¿Ah?- El muchacho detuvo su carrera y la miró a los ojos.- Bueno había pensado en aparecernos en mi casa…

- ¿Tu casa?- La muchacha no parecía muy segura al respecto. Draco, al escuchar el tono desconfiado de la chica se cruzó de brazos y la miró de mala manera.

- ¿Alguna idea mejor?- Preguntó con sorna.

- Yo…-La chica pensó unos momentos, rayos de racionalidad entrando en su mente. Acababa de encontrarse con el rubio luego de tres años sin verse, su primer encuentro en el cual no tuvieron un enfrentamiento, o no uno violento. El tema era ¿Qué sabía ella de las intenciones del rubio? Además de las claras ganas de meterse en sus bragas… No iba a llevarlo a su casa así como así y tampoco se expondría a meterse en la guarida de la serpiente.

- Pfff.- Malfoy se pasó una mano por el pelo y suspiró.- Mejor será que volvamos a bailar, Granger.

El rubio no esperó su respuesta para darse la media vuelta y caminar hacia el centro del club, dándole a Hermione una vista espectacular de su espalda bien formada y su glorioso trasero. Se mordió el labio interior dándose cuenta que las olas de lujuria habían vuelto de un momento a otro y que NO pensaba volver a bailar.

- ¡Draco!- _Es un lugar público, puede aparecer cualquiera en cualquier momento, mi cuñada está allá afuera_.- Si tengo una mejor idea.

El muchacho encarnó una ceja, volviendo a mirarla.

- Soy todo oídos.

- Pero…- Tragó duro, luchando contra la usual Hermione y dejando hablar a esta nueva yo que, al parecer, tenía ganas de rumba, pasara lo que pasara.- Tienes que acercarte para poder decirte.

El muchacho recupero su expresión lasciva y camino con rapidez hacia ella, quien lo recibió con un abrazo apretado y un beso con mucho labio y muchísima saliva. Trastrabillaron hacia atrás hasta chocar contra una pared, aparados por la oscuridad de ese pequeño pasillo que parecía dirigirse hacia la bodega del lugar.

- Ven.- Esta vez fue el turno de la chica de tirar de su mano, siguiendo el oscuro trecho hasta llegar a una puerta, bastante lejos del bullicio.

Una vez ahí volvieron a lo mismo. Draco estampó a la chica contra la muralla y se dedicó a atacar su cuello con voracidad mientras ella le subía la camiseta, tocando lo máximo de piel que este pudiera exponer. Cuando el muchacho encontró un sensitivo punto en la unión del cuello y el hombro, Hermione lanzó un gemido bastante alto, el cual rápidamente fue atajado por la boca del hombre.

- Shhh leona.- le susurró contra sus labios. Pero ella no pareció escucharlo y se adelantó para volver intentar meterle la lengua hasta la garganta, paseando sus manos por los pectorales de Draco y bajando hasta apoyarse en las caderas del chico.- ¿Te calienta que nos puedan encontrar no?- Le comentó él, entre besos, con voz divertida.

- Cállate.

- Está bien.

Hermione volvió a meter sus piernas entre las de Draco y empujó, deslizando su muslo por la entrepierna del chico. Él gimió y, con un movimiento rápido le agarró la nuca y la beso con rudeza, con desesperación, mientras subía una de sus manos por su cuerpo, soltando los botones de la camisa a su paso. Cuando llego a sus pechos, volvió a tocarlos por encima del corpiño. Por su parte, ella no podía dejar quietas las manos, el pelo del rubio era extremadamente suave y era un placer sentir como se desordenaba bajo sus dedos. Además de su espalda, un poco delgada en comparación con lo que estaba acostumbrada a tocar, pero bastante firme.

Draco bajo la mano que tenía en su nuca y la paseo por su pierna, aprovechando de subir la falda cada vez más, dejando expuesta la piel y algo más. Desde su boca siguió su camino por su barbilla, el cuello, hasta llegar a los senos, donde se dedicó a morder y chupar, ya no sobre la tela sino que rompiendo parte de este y dejando expuesto uno de sus pezones, tomándolo entre sus labios y acariciándolo con movimientos circulares de su lengua, para luego morderlo con suavidad. En ese punto la castaña ya se había olvidado de su nombre y volvía a frotarse de forma descarada contra su pierna, en un vaivén que buscaba calmar algo la calentura que subía de su entrepierna y la tenía empapada.

Agitó la cabeza de un lado para otro, rogando con suaves gemidos que el rubio hiciera ** algo**, no sabía que ni cómo, pero necesitaba más, mucho más.

Bajó una de sus manos y la coló entre ellos, intentando acariciar la polla hinchada del muchacho por sobre los pantalones, pero él tomó su mano y en un movimiento rápido la puso sobre su cabeza.

- Disfruta Hermione.- Le susurro, levantando su cabeza y dejando suaves besos sobre su piel.- Tú disfruta.

Luego volvió a atacar su boca con fiereza. Pasando su mano desde la pierna de la muchacha hasta el interior de los muslos, poniéndose un poco de costado, sin dejar de besarla. La muchacha se mordió los labios con fuerza y exhaló todo el oxígeno que tenía en el cuerpo cuando Draco comenzó a frotar por sobre su ropa interior.

- Yo… Ah…- Ni siquiera sabía que quería decirle al chico, pero necesitaba aún **MÁS**.

- ¿Qué quieres princesa?-Preguntó el muchacho con un jadeo al cual intentó imprimir un dejo de galantería.- ¿Qué quieres?

- Uno…Por favor.- Rogó ella, sin tiempo para pensar lo patética que se veía rogándole a Draco Malfoy por una follada.

- ¿Uno de estos?- El rubio cruzó la barrera de la ropa e introdujo un dedo dentro de ella, moviéndolo con fuerza un par de veces, para luego agregar otro y comenzar a masturbarla con un ritmo enloquecedor.

Hermione sintió como Draco le abría las piernas, haciéndose espacio dentro de ellas. Estaba a punto de explotar y lo sabía.

- ¡Me voy!- Le susurró al muchacho, para luego sentir como se apretaban todos sus músculos, partiendo desde sus genitales y escalando por su cuerpo hasta formar un grito de placer que fue acallado rápidamente por la boca del rubio.

Aun con tiritones de placer, sin alcanzar a reponerse de ese orgasmo de campeonato, Draco la giró contra la pared, apoyando su pecho desnudo contra la fría superficie, y la chica pudo escuchar el sonido de su cinturón desabrochándose, de la tela de los pantalones siendo bajados y lo que pareció ser un hechizo de protección "_Chico listo"_ pensó mientras suspiraba. El contacto del concreto contra su pecho hirviendo le dio escalofríos y le bajó un poco la calentura. Bajón que duró sólo unos momentos, hasta que el rubio, de un movimiento rápido, le bajó las bragas y pasó su pene, absolutamente erecto, entre sus nalgas, para luego ir más al sur, buscando su entrada.

- Levanta un poco…- La muchacha interpretó rápidamente sus palabras y, casi poniéndose de puntillas, levantó el culo, haciéndole más fácil el trabajo al chico.

Draco le agarró las caderas con fuerza y sin esperar más entró en ella de una estocada certera que los hizo gemir a ambos con igual necesidad. Inmediatamente comenzó un vaivén rápido, desesperado. Dejando de lado cualquier sutileza o dulzura Draco la clavaba contra la pared como si pudiera traspasarla, tomándola firmemente de las caderas, enterrando tan fuerte sus dedos en ellas que Hermione no se sorprendería si la mañana siguiente encontraba las marcas ahí donde la tenía sujeta.

Sentía en su nuca los resoplidos del chico y el sonido de sus pieles chocando de forma rítmica y enloquecedora. Iba a correrse de nuevo, lo sabía. Draco había encontrado ese punto dentro de ella que la hacía retorcerse de placer y gritar por más, incapaz de callarse los gemidos que se acumulaban en su garganta. Intento

- No voy a durar mucho- Gimió el muchacho tras de ella y, con un movimiento brusco, la hizo dar unos pasos hacia atrás, haciendo un ángulo recto con su cuerpo, entre el piso y la muralla, dejando aún más expuesto su trasero.

Hermione tuvo que morderse el dorso de la mano al sentir como la nueva posición provocaba que el muchacho la empalara de forma más profunda que antes. Y luego de sólo dos embestidas más un nuevo orgasmo la golpeo de forma fulminante, haciendo que arqueara su espalda y buscara, a tientas, el cuerpo de su compañero tras ella para que la sostuviera. Él se apegó a su espalda y empujó una vez más, mordiéndole el hombro y amortiguando así el ronco gemido que salió de sus labios al correrse en su interior.

Se quedaron en esa posición unos momentos, recuperando el aire, pese a que no era del todo cómoda para ninguno de los dos. Luego la muchacha sintió como él salía de su interior y un líquido espeso corría por el interior de sus muslos.

- ¡Fregotego!- Escuchó justo antes de que le bajaban la falda, tocándole un poco más de lo necesario el culo. Ahora sentía una extraña sensación de limpieza y frescura en su intimidad mientras el resto de su cuerpo era un desastre, sudado y semidesnudo.

- Que galante.- Comentó, sin saber que más decir, mientras se subía las bragas.

- Es lo menos que puedo hacer, además de esto… ¡Glamour!- Exclamó el muchacho, al borde de reír.- Ahora tus amigas no te van a asesinar por llegar con cara de recién follada y un chupetón en el cuello, Granger

- ¿Apellidos de nuevo?- Hermione se dio vuelta, absolutamente sonrojada, y lo encaró justo mientras él se abrochaba el cinturón con una sonrisa.

- No si no quieres Hermione.- El rubio se acercó y la ayudo en la tarea de abrocharse los botones de la camisa, rozando con los dedos el corpiño roto.- Creo que no lo vas a poder usar más.

- Una lástima.- Suspiró ella, pensando en que estaba muchísimo menos incómoda en su presencia de lo que realmente debería estar. ¿Era así con todos los follones de una noche o el rubio tenía la especial habilidad de quitarle la tensión al momento? ¿Será una habilidad que ha probado muchas veces o sólo con ella?

- Bueno…- Tomándola de la mano la instó a caminar de vuelta a la fiesta.- Siempre está la opción de que te lo reponga cuando nos volvamos a ver.

Hermione paró bruscamente de caminar.

- ¿Qué?- Preguntó él, encarnando una ceja.

- ¿Quieres volver a verme?- Contraatacó ella, con extrañeza.

- Por supuesto.- Respondió Draco con una sonrisa orgullosa, como si fuera tan pagado de sí mismo que la mera posibilidad de que ella no quisiera repetir fuera imposible.- Tengo demasiadas ganas de verte desnuda y asumo que tu sientes lo mismo.

- Pfff…- La muchacha enrojeció, sabiendo perfectamente que la afirmación del rubio era cierta.- Ese ego Malfoy.

- ¿Volvimos a los apellidos?

- Yo jamás te llame Draco capullo.- Respondió ella sonriendo, sin ver venir los labios que se posaron sobre los suyos, ya no con voracidad sino con una especie de ternura que la hizo estremecerse y, de forma automática, posar la palma de su mano en la suave mejilla del joven.

- ¿Eso significa que irás mañana a mi casa a cenar?- Preguntó Draco cuando se separó de ella.

Hermione se quedó en silencio unos momentos, aun con la mano en la mejilla del rubio, acariciando ahora, con la punta de su dedo pulgar, el labio inferior del chico. Sus ojos grises la miraban ya sin lujuria, sino suavizados, tranquilos, expectantes.

- Si.- Respondió sabiendo todo los problemas que eso conllevaba, porque cenar significaba follar y en su caso específico, follar con alguien que no era su pareja. Tragó duro dándose cuenta que la idea la excitaba más que escandalizaba. Ella que nunca rompía un plato estaba ahí, dispuesta a repetir, sin alcohol y formalmente, la experiencia con el rubio, yendo aún más lejos.

- Muy bien.- Él dio un paso hacia atrás y apunto hacia la, ahora casi vacía, pista de baile.- Creo que por ahí logré ver a tus amigas… Será mejor que te vayas. En la mañana mi lechuza te llevará una nota con mi dirección.

- ¿Y cómo sabrá donde vivo?- Pregunto ella, suspicaz.

Draco simplemente se levantó de hombros y se dio la media vuelta.

- Digamos que tengo mis contactos.- Luego la miró por sobre el hombro y sonrió con malicia.- Así como me sé tú dirección, sabía perfectamente cómo encontrarte esta noche.

- ¡Hermione!- La castaña se giró, sin pensar, para encontrar a la dueña de la voz que le había gritado y cuando volvió a encarar al rubio este ya no estaba por ningún lado.

Maldiciéndolo por lo bajo, pero con una sonrisa boba pintada en los labios se acercó al grupo de muchachas que la esperaban con diferentes expresiones en sus rostros: sorpresa, enojo y una que otra sonrisa sardónica que le auguraba que de contar esta, no se salvaba.

Daba igual, aún tenía las piernas temblorosas y la piel sensible, así como esa extraña y deliciosa sensación de adrenalina recorriéndole el cuerpo. Mañana pensaría en las consecuencias de sus actos, mañana se arrepentiría e iría a rogarle a Ginny que no le contara a Ron o, en su defecto, al mismo pelirrojo para que la aceptara de vuelta y perdonara sus pecados. Mañana volvería a ser Hermione Granger.

Pero luego pensó que, en un par de horas, un halcón perteneciente al menor de los Malfoy, le estaría dejando una nota, incitándola de nuevo a estar con él, a sentirlo a él.

Suspiró, mañana estaba muy lejos y, así como iban las cosas, nada sería igual.

* * *

(1) "Las calladitas son las peores" o sea que aquellas que se ven todas buenas y modositas, luego en la cama son unas fieras. No sé si este dicho se usa en otras partes del mundo además de Chile ¡pero va tanto con Herms!

Esta es mi disculpa por el bloqueo que tengo con "Partiendo de cero" Juró por Merlín que no lo voy a dejar abandonado, pero aún no me llega la inspiración suficiente para terminarlo. Y si, es absoluuuutamente irreal y poco verosímil y lo que sea, pero, siendo sincera, no tenía ganas de escribir una historia inteligente sino porno xD.

Por último, está escrita de un tirón y sin revisar, así que lo siento muchísimo si está llena de faltas y cosas raras.

Ojalá les haya gustado mi primera incursión con el lemmon J

¡Saludos y besitos!

Paste your document here...


End file.
